Drakonian Armor
Technology Armament The main armament of Drakonian armored vehicles are railguns, as opposed to lasers or missiles. Protection Layers of heavy alloys and composites are interspersed with semi-fluid metals, which flow into any gaps made by enemy fire. Electrically charged armor can be added, which, although heavy and requiring lots of power, can "zap" enemy munitions right before they impact. This should not be confused with active protection systems (APS), which use lasers to shoot down enemy projectiles in midair. Unlike the vehicles of other militaries such as Gammeta or Blydonia, Drakonia's lack of shield technology means vehicles are not shielded and rely on armor or projectile interception. Crew The usual, driver, commander, gunners in appropriate amounts. Larger vehicles, such as the Osiris tank, carry dedicated engineers for repairs and maintenance. Since Automata can repair the tank or fight on foot if needed, they are used instead of automatic loaders. Engines Unlike naval vessels, it would be detrimental if a cloud of steam were to be emitted from the exhaust of tanks. Besides, a particle accelerator for the creation of antimatter wouldn't fit in an armored vehicle. Various liquids are chemically reacted to produce electricity, far more effective then just burning stuff. Systems Recon/Utility Units Cobra LUV The Cobra Light Utility Vehicle is designed to provide transport, recon, ambulance, AT, and all other sorts of capabilities. Its all-terrain capability and decent protection make it popular among troops. Scout Car Besides the scout car, a staff car version exists. The Type 01 is a converted civilian car, and while nice for patrolling behind the lines and the like, it is utterly unsuited for combat. It remains in service, however, because the staff car variant does its job well and the standard scout car is decent for MP (Military Police) usage. Patrol Craft The "Fenrir" is unique in the Army for its hovering design. It is designed for fast moving hit-and-run attacks, being light and fast for this purpose. The downside is the vehicle's light armor and vulnerable lift fans, meaning that a well-placed rocket can destroy it in one shot. Armored Car The Type 62 is far superior to the Type 01 scout car, being designed for fast recon. It also can do significant damage with its anti-tank gun, which provides excellent protection when scouting ahead of the lines. APCs/IFVs See Drakonian Infantry. Tanks Light Tank Medium (Main Battle) Tank Weighing in at 60 tons, the Battleaxe is the tip of the spear when attacking. Faster than the Thor and easier to transport, it makes up the bulk of the Imperial Army's tank forces. Heavy Tank Slower than the Battleaxe MBT and worse on soft ground, the Thor makes up for these shortcomings with extremely powerful armament and armor. Often times, Thors must move behind the main attacking wave, held back by their slow speed. When a heavy pocket of enemy resistance slows down the attack, the 103-ton Thor can smash through it. Its main gun, especially when firing specialized fission or antimatter shells, is capable of penetrating the armor of almost any enemy vehicle. This powerful gun means that Thors can engage from very long range, often outranging hostile tanks. Osiris Super-Heavy Tank A gigantic turret with two 12" guns, a 105mm mortar, a flamethrower, and 8 missile launchers is mounted atop an armored body supported by 6 separate tread pods (each the size of a light tank). It can literally run over enemy positions and light vehicles and can withstand almost all enemy fire. The downside is the immense weight and low speed, which prevents the Osiris from operating on soft ground and makes it vulnerable to air attack. Mars Combat Engineering Vehicle The Mars CEV (Combat Engineering Vehicle) is designed to support combat engineers in the battlefield. It does not provide transport, but instead performs mine-clearing, demolition, construction, and obstacle clearance. Some variants are designed to directly attack enemy emplacements. The main feature of the vehicle is a heavy hull designed to protect from enemy mines or other explosives. The Mars has wider tracks than normal to keep ground force low, and has an extremely powerful engine allowing it to literally smash through obstacles. A flat dozer blade or pointed plow is mounted at the front depending on the mission: the dozer blade can create earthworks or level ground, while the plow can withstand clearing mines or breaking through obstacles. The Mars comes in four main variants: *Earth-moving: a long excavator-type arm is mounted on top, this can pivot 360 degrees and is fitted with a clamshell bucket and thermal lance for digging, cutting through, and moving obstructions. *Flamethrower: a large flamethrower is mounted on top, which has a much longer range and larger fuel reserve than infantry weapons. This can burn enemies out of bunkers or clear vegetation. *Demolition Gun: Similar to a mortar but firing in a much flatter trajectory, a turret is mounted atop the vehicle mounting a high-caliber gun. This weapon fires large, low velocity shells designed to be effective against buildings. In this variant, the machine gun is moved to the top of the turret. *Engineering Command Tank: An armored superstructure is place atop the hull, fitted with automatic grenade projectors. It carries facilities for officers to direct engineering operations while safe from enemy fire. Improved sensors and data-links make this vehicle good for coordinating mine removal. Walkers Automata Weapons Carrier This four-legged machine stands less than a meter in height, and carries an anti-tank gun, machine gun, or other emplacement on top. Jormungandr The Jormungandr is a 6-legged walker that carries heavy weapons capable of engaging smaller vehicles. It stands about 40m high and carries many smaller turrets as well as a main armament of piercing lasers, ballistic missile pods, heavy gun turrets, or lightning guns. ----